Have an UNhappy Easter
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: It's Easter, and they've all had their candy... but where is Donny?


Leo was starting to get a little worried. Ever since they all ate their Easter candy that morning, they had been unable to find Don. He had gone into his lab, but hadn't come out. When they went in, they found the lab empty. So now all of them were going around the lair, trying to find Don. Raph suddenly roared from upstairs, and Leo heard Mikey screamed. The two hurtled over the railing and around the TV, only managing to not damage it because they found it essential to their daily lives. Leo watched for a moment, trying to determine what had set this off, but he couldn't tell with them running like that. "What's going on?" he finally asked, bringing them both to a halt.

"Mike dumped a bucket of ICE on me!"

"I did NOT!" Mikey yelled, looking annoyed. Leo frowned as he heard a giggle. What the shell? He turned, and his other two brothers clapped their hands to their mouths and tried to stifle their laughter, quarrel forgotten. On Leo's shell was a remarkable drawing of Leo with buck teeth and 'Stupid idiot' written above him, with an arrow pointing to him if you didn't get the hint.

"What's so funny?" asked Leo curiously, turning back around.

"Leonardo!" said Master Splinter, causing Leo to turn again.

"Yes, Master Splinter?"

"Do not put down your intelligence," Master Splinter told him, waving a finger. "It is most damaging to your self esteem."

"Put down my intelligence?" Leo repeated, baffled. "But I wasn't... Wait, there's something on my shell, isn't there?" Before Raph, Mikey, or Master Splinter could nod, Master Splinter's face was suddenly covered in powder and paint was dabbed on to make him look like a clown. For a moment, no one spoke, but this didn't last long of course. Such things never do. Mikey burst out laughing and fell on his shell, then, still laughing, yelled for Raph to help him up.

"No," said Raph, smirking, before jumping as 'meanie' was written on his plastron, in capital letters.

"You've been owned!" Mikey crowed, before a broken disc was dropped on him. A MARIOKART disc. "NOOOOO! MY BABY!"

"Mikey, MarioKart is still on the TV screen," Raph said, frowning at him.

"Huh?" That was when Mikey realized that the disc on him was just an ordinary disc. It had just had the MarioKart disc design drawn onto it. "SO NOT FUNNY!" he yelled.

The lair entrance opened, and Casey stumbled in with a huge red clown nose on, a pair of buck teeth drawn all over his chin, and a way-too-small bunny costume jammed onto him. April followed him, with goggle-eyed fish drawn all over her in permanent marker. Her eye was noticeably twitching, but she was nowhere near as annoyed as Leatherhead, who followed them. The poor crocodile was covered in hot pink paint, and had had rather large red lips drawn onto him. As well as overly thick eyelashes and silver eyeshadow. "Would anyone care to explain these changes of appearance?" he asked, crossing his arms, and revealing that his lab coat had had some paint shading done on it to make it look like Leatherhead had... a female's assets. Mikey looked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing all over again. He suddenly shut up though when a fluffy pink tutu appeared out of nowhere and was forced onto him. He screamed. "NOOOOOO! THERE'S A GENDER BENDING MONSTER!" There was the giggle again, and Leo looked around, then noticed a faint shimmer over by the TV. That was there for precisely one second before it vanished. Then Raph's arm jerked up, and Leo was jerked over to Raph, and then Leo's mouth was covered in something white before Raph's hand was jammed against it. When Raph tried to pull his hand away, they realized what it was. Glue.

Mikey was next, and his eyes were closed as glue covered them and Raph's other hand was placed over them. "WHAT IN SHELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Raph roared. Leo's hands were jerked up next, and one was glued to Master Splinter's walking stick while the other was glued to Leatherhead's nose. April and Casey were (predictably) glued together, but then had their backs glued to Mikey's shell and Leatherhead's back. Master Splinter had one hand glued to his walking stick, and his tail was glued to Leo's belt. Leatherhead's tail had a few different feet glued to it, so the group was now in a VERY uncomfortable position. Leo looked up, and his jaw would have dropped if it could. Raph, luckily, followed his gaze and had the sense to duck his head and tell those who could to do the same before the balloons all hit their heads and exploded, drenching them. All those who could looked up again, and were treated to the sight of Donnie clinging to the ceiling with suction cups as he shimmered into view. Then he pressed a button on the hi-tech belt he was wearing, and smoothly came down to the floor while a chord extended from the belt. He grinned at them, his eyes wide, more than a little crazy, and making a rather disturbing image when matched with his shining white teeth.

"Had fun?" he asked, before giving a high pitched giggle. "Man I haven't felt this good since... since..." he paused. "Since I was a fairy!" Mikey almost choked on his own saliva as he laughed, his face going red. "Easter is my favourite holiday," crooned Don. "It has cute bunnies!" He frowned a little at Raph. "People would like you better if you wore pink bunny ears."

"That's not very good for when he'd need to be stealthy," said April, the thought momentarily blocking her annoyance. Where the fish were drawn on the outside of her shirt, she had found dead fish glued to the inside. Donnie pouted.

"Oh who cares about stealth!" Donnie then perked up suddenly. "Ooooh I got a great idea! Let me go get some glit-"

"DONNIE!" Roared Leo, finally managing to rip his head away from Raph's hand. As if this was the signal they had all been waiting for, they charged (a.k.a. stumbled) towards him. Donnie grinned.

"I'll go check on the Shredder and Bishop..." he said, turning and easily walking into his lab and closing the door just before they all fell to the ground. Raph vocalized all the cuss words that were going through their heads, and the rest gave the lab door looks that, if they had been a physical force, would have powdered it and then burned the powder.

XxXxX

Bishop was not having a good day. Finding candy inside EXPENSIVE equipment had put him in a thoroughly bad mood. Logging onto his private server, he blinked when he saw an Easter Egg vanish. Frowning, he went into his profile, and his face went red from rage. His profile image, intimidating, cold, and cruel, was now NOT any of these three things. Or any other things he'd prefer. It had wide, feminine eyes with ridiculously long lashes, buck teeth that extended past his chin almost like a beaver's, fluffy pink bunny ears, and a pale blue bunny suit. And all of his profile information had been changed as well, including his name. From 'Agent Bishop', he had gone to 'Agent Honeydew'. Shooting up out of his chair, he stormed from his office to find WHO was responsible for this...

Of course, three hours later, he still hadn't found the culprit.

XxXxX

It is unknown what Donnie did to the Shredder. The only possible hint we have involves the word honey, the colour blue, and baby chickens. Unfortunately, we have been unable to learn anything else, for even his screams of absolute rage and promises of bloody revenge didn't tell us anything other than a broom closet had been wrecked. But perhaps it was a special broom closet?

XxXxX

Donnie of course, had no idea what he had done when he woke up from his sugar crash. The others didn't tell him, or try to get back at him. After all... revenge is a dish best served cold, with a healthy dose of embarrassment, misinterpretations, and utter horror on the victim's part.

**Aaaaand that's where this totally plot-less story ends. :D This was originally supposed to be just a story involving Hyper!Donnie, but it sort of got connected to Easter along the way, and this strange creation was born... ^_^ The Hyper!Donnie idea was going to be a gift for xxruthlessxx, but why not make it a gift to everyone?**

**Happy Easter! ^_^**

**Read and review... if you are still actually in your chairs at this point.**


End file.
